Our Reunions Beckon
by JRedd7272
Summary: Aaliyah meets Jenny after a long time. Aaliyah also meets Agent 8, and Redd sees Agent 3. What awaits them all in this new adventure? (Agent 3 is female, and Agent 8 is male) (Had to reupload due to bugs)
1. She's Back!

**Hey, what's up squid kids! I'm back here with another story :D! Let this be known that I am going to add another OC (I'm sorry XD), but it'll be Agent 3! Unfortunately, 3 won't be here until the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

Another peaceful day in Inkopolis Square. Inklings and Octolings are doing their normal thing of Turf Wars and staying fresh. Aaliyah was at the alleyway like always is most of the time. She sat down and put her earbuds on, and put some music on. This song specifically was the Squid Bits first song, "Squid Melody". After a couple minutes when the song ended, Aaliyah sighed happily.

"Wow, Redd. You're an amazing singer. Who knew someone like you would have amazing talent." She thought. For the pink Octoling, she was happy she hasn't been through any bullying lately, which is good. Maybe she'll go see Redd again and compliment him about the song.

"That song was amazing. I don't know what else to expect from him." Aaliyah said with a smile on her face. Yep, that's her plan alright. But before Aaliyah could make her way there...

 _Grrrrrr_

She heard her stomach growl.

"Hm, I do know there's a food truck here, and Redd told me the food there is good." Aaliyah thought. So, she decided to grab a quick bite. Her look went from happy to shocked as she went closer, because she saw 3 Octolings threatening Crusty Sean. One of the Octolings was an Elite, one was a regular, and the other was...

Blue?

"I won't say it again, shrimp! Compliment me again one more time like that, AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" The Elite Octoling screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know I made you mad! I won't compliment like that again!" Sean replied in a scared tone.

"Dang right you won't. You know I'm serious when it comes to this stuff." The Elite threatened again.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Aaliyah yelled. The two Octolings beside the Elite turned around to see her.

"Oh, you're that weak Octoling is too scared for fighting back! Aren't you?" The red-haired Octoling replied.

"Yeah, you don't seem so strong." The blue-haired one added. Still, why is it blue? Plus, this weird blue Octoling was talking in some kind of glitchy voice. The Elite Octoling got surprised by this.

"Is that who I think it is...?" She thought. She turned around and came face to face with the nice Octoling. Aaliyah got surprised by who she saw. The person she hasn't seen in years. The person who was always alone. The person who beat her up when she was 7. This person...

Is her older sister, Jenny. Aaliyah still remembers Jenny like always. Large, black poofy hair, tan skin, and that red line on her hair. The only differences she saw was the kelp on the sides of her large hair, the goggles she saw last time replaced by shades with a red dot, and that clothing. Aaliyah remembers well when Jenny left her to join Octavio.

"J-Jenny..." Aaliyah said quietly as she began to step back. Her voice was barely even heard. Jenny pushed the blue Octoling aside to come closer to her younger sister.

"Aaliyah." Jenny replied. Once she made direct contact with Aaliyah, Jenny crossed her arms.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked.

"I-It's been 11 years..." Aaliyah responded as she felt tears on the corner of her eyes.

"Did you decide to come back and join me? Octavio is looking for new recruits, you know." Jenny asked with an eerie smile on her face.

"I'm not here to join. I always wanted to see you again." Aaliyah said. Jenny frowned as she came closer to Aaliyah, getting close to her face.

"I get it. You still admit you're weak. You still admit that you are always bullied, you stupid traitor." Jenny mocked. Aaliyah eyes widened from that name. _Traitor. Stupid traitor._ Every time she gets called that, she tends to remember Jenny.

"W-Why? Why do you hate me?" Aaliyah asked.

"Why do _I_ hate _you?"_ Jenny asked. She began to get pretty angry, which was NOT what Aaliyah wanted.

"You were the one who was against me, traitor!" Jenny exclaimed. Aaliyah lowered her head.

"You don't deserve love. You don't deserve attention. You don't deserve any friends. You deserve to rot in this pathetic world like the rest of my enemies." Jenny threatened.

"Y-You don't m-me-mean that, d-do you? Aaliyah asked. She yelped once Jenny grabbed her younger sister by her throat, choking the innocent girl in the process.

"But let's just get straight to the point, traitor. I'm not here to deal with pathetic wimps like you." Jenny said angrily. She throws Aaliyah roughly on the floor.

"I have a little something to show you." Jenny continued with an evil smile on her face. She pulled out her signature Octo Sword. Aaliyah's eyes widened. She remembers their parents died from a stab on their stomach. She saw a lot of ink(blood), and there were lots of crying.

"G-Get that away from me." Aaliyah commanded, her fear of this making her stutter.

"Oh, this? I use this to murder all innocent Inklings in this world." Jenny explained.

"W-WHAT?" Aaliyah screamed.

"You heard me right. With enough stabs, they're gone from this world. I also go for their blood." Jenny continued.

"Their... blood?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yeah. You know..." Jenny said, and then cuts her hand with the sword. Somehow, Jenny didn't mind. Lots of blood came out of the murderous Octoling's hand, and she just licks it off.

"E-Ew! That's gross." Aaliyah exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face.

"What? It's what I like to do! You have a problem with that, traitor?" Jenny asked.

"N-No. You know I still love you. You're my sister, and I care about you." Aaliyah said as she puts her hands to her chest.

"I don't have time for reunions." Jenny said as she rolled her eyes. She then went over to the red-haired Octoling, and cuts her hand, making her yelp in the process.

"SCREAM AGAIN, AND YOU'RE DONE FOR." Jenny threatened. The Octoling nodded as some tears of pain rolled down her cheeks.

"I find this blood to be pretty delicious, even if it's from my other enemies." Jenny said, then takes some of the blood off her partners hand and licks it. Aaliyah looked even more scared by this, and she let out a sickening belch and clutches her stomach.

 _"Oh cod... I think I'm gonna throw up..."_ She thought.

"Isn't it great, traitor? I just do love it to just lick the blood of my enemies." Jenny said dreamily.

"Y-You're sick in the head." Aaliyah exclaimed, her hands still tightly holding her stomach.

"It can be in my hands many different ways." Jenny replied. She then approached Crusty Sean again with an angry look on her face.

"P-Please don't. I-I'll give you a discount on a drink if you don't attack me." Sean said in a frightened tone.

"Hmph... okay. Give me something small." Jenny commanded.

"Coming right up!" Sean said, then prepares a drink for the Octoling.

"Peace!" Sean responded as he put the drink on the counter. Jenny grabbed it immediately.

"I'm assuming you're thirsty?" Aaliyah asked.

"I wasn't here for that." Jenny replied. She looked at her hand, which is still bleeding. The murderous Octoling takes some more blood off her hands, and mixes it with the drink.

"It can be used as a flavor, why not?" Jenny said with an evil smirk. She takes the lid and straw off and begins chugging it down. Aaliyah was beyond scared and disgusted right now. Suddenly, she felt something coming up from inside her. Aaliyah cupped her hands over her mouth as she began to look around frantically. She ran over to a nearby trash can and proceeded to throw up. The two Octolings beside Jenny looked away, but Jenny is just amused by the sight.

"Urrrgh... I don't feel so good." Aaliyah said weakly as she collapsed on the floor.

"I think my boasting here is done. Goodbye, stupid traitor. See you hopefully never." Jenny said, then evilly chuckles. Aaliyah felt sad once she didn't see her older sister in sight anymore.

* * *

Redd heard a knock on the door from his apartment. He opens the door and is greeted by Aaliyah.

"Hey, Aaliyah! What's up?" Redd greeted.

"I want to talk to you for a bit." Aaliyah replied.

"Come." Redd insisted as he stood aside.

* * *

The friends were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" Redd asked.

"Well, I got some good news and bad news." Aaliyah responded.

"Ask away." Redd said.

"The good news is I listened to your first song, 'Squid Melody'. It's really great." Aaliyah said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it!" Redd complimented.

"But the bad news... I saw my older sister again. She still hates me..." Aaliyah said as her smile was quickly replaced by a somber frown. Redd put his arm around the girl's neck.

"Jenny is still really mean and abusive, I understand. You still got friends like me." Redd replied.

"Hm. Thanks, Redd." Aaliyah thanked. Suddenly, she felt some stomach pain again as she clutches her stomach and lets out a huge burp.

"You okay? It looks like you have a tummy ache." Redd said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I need to use your bathroom. I'm about to vomit my insides." Aaliyah said, then puts her hands over her mouth.

"It's over there. Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Redd continued. Aaliyah quickly ran to the restroom, and once she enters, closes the door and vomits.

"Poor girl... she sure has been through a lot." Redd thought.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! I know it might not be the best way to start, but this is what I came up with XD. Anyway, don't be scared to leave a review, and I'll see you next time for more chapters! Staaaay Fresh! :D**


	2. New Faces

**Okay, here is chapter 2! Time to finally introduce Agents 3 and 8, with a little surprise throughout it all :D! Enjoy!**

* * *

"G-Give it back!" Aaliyah whined as she kept jumping up, trying to grab her phone from an orange Inkling boy with a white t-shirt and red kicks. This specific Inkling just grabbed her phone to make fun of Aaliyah for her useless attempts, and just laughs every time she tries to get it back.

Beside the orange Inkling was a purple Octoling who had part of her hair in a pony tail, along with a Dark Bomber Jacket and some punk shoes. This specific girl was the Inkling's best friend.

"Why should I? You look so dumb trying to try!" The Inkling mocked, and then laughs after.

"Yeah, you look SOOOOOO weak!" The purple Octoling added, with a giggle afterwards.

"You just like to poke fun at people, don't you?" Aaliyah exclaimed with a pouty look.

"Do you wanna fight me for it?!" The Inkling shouted, getting close to the innocent girl's face.

"I..." Aaliyah stuttered.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. All three of them turn around to see who it was. It's Redd.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Redd said with a smirk.

"Stay outta this, bub! This is between us and her!" The purple Octoling exclaimed.

"No, no, it's fine. Continue your little session... that is, if you want to be caught by some high authorities." Redd said. The Octoling and her friend get surprised by this.

"If you don't wanna be caught, I suggest you leave that girl alone and give her phone back." Redd continued with a serious expression. The orange Inkling just forcibly gives Aaliyah her phone back.

"You may have been lucky, but note that it will be the only time!" He exclaimed, and then walks away. The purple Octoling sticks her tongue out at Aaliyah before she followed her best friend.

"T-Thank you, Redd." Aaliyah said as she puts her phone in her pocket.

"I couldn't stand to see you get bullied like this, Aaliyah." Redd replied.

"You didn't have to save me, though. I could've just let them pick on me." Aaliyah confessed.

"Then what would I do? That's what friends are for, right?" Redd responded with a smile on his face.

"Hm... I guess you're right." Aaliyah said with a small smile.

"By the way, how's your stomach feeling?" Redd asked.

"Okay. I still might get the feeling of throwing up again..." Aaliyah replied, her voice pretty quiet.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting a bit better." Redd complimented.

"Yeah." Aaliyah agreed. Suddenly, they hear some mumbling. The two look at where it's coming from, and it seems the closer it was is at where the alley is. Suddenly, they see 2 people coming. One was a pink Octoling with shaved hair, and only part of the tentacle acting as some kind of mohock, and he also wore a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, and along with some black shorts and huge, black boots. He also had a yellow bracelet on his right foot for some reason. The other was an old Inkling who had a huge beard and a cane, along with a white old-time hat and glasses, a dark green shirt and long, dark green jeans.

"Wow, so this is Inkopolis Square. Pearl and Marina were right, this place looks amazing." The Octoling said. Aaliyah looked at the male Octoling and began to stare at him.

"Aaliyah? You okay?" Redd asked with a small laugh.

"Buh... buh... buh..." Aaliyah stammered.

"Looks like somebody's in love." Redd teased in a singsong voice. Aaliyah's face flushed a dark pink, and then dug her face into her hands trying to hide her blush.

"What do you say we go talk to them?" Redd asked. Aaliyah responded by nodding, slowly removing her hands from her face. The two make their way to these new people.

"It is a nice place indeed. I knew you'd like it." The old Inkling said as he pats the male Octoling's back.

"Hello." Redd greeted.

"Hi. You two seem like nice people. I'm new to Inkopolis Square, I had just arrived." The Octoling said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. My name is Redd. And this is my friend, Aaliyah." Redd said, introducing both himself and his friend.

"It's good to see you nice young lads! I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon! This is my pal, Agent 8." The Inkling said, also introducing himself and his partner.

"Agent 8, huh? You look pretty cool. I think it'll be okay to show you two a little something." Redd said. He pulls out his Hero Shot. 8 was confused by this, but Cuttlefish was surprised by the look.

"Heh, looks like my granddaughter found a wise Agent in order to keep the reputation high!" Cuttlefish laughed.

"Yep, I'm Agent 4. Callie got squidnapped by the Octarians, and I was hired by Marie to rescue her. And I found this business pretty successful." Redd said.

"Well, you do look pretty cool." 8 replied. Redd chuckles at the compliment.

"Wait, where is Agent 3? She said she'd be here by now." Cuttlefish thought. And then, someone else came, who Cap'n Cuttlefish just mentioned as Agent 3. She is a female Inkling with long hair colored in a yellow-greenish color. She wore a black Hero Suit with a yellow vest, and some black shorts and shoes. She also had a different Hero Shot in her hands. And a cape with the number 3 written on the back of it in the Inkling language.

"Man, this whole place is very different compared to classic Inkopolis plaza." She mumbled. Redd stared at her in surprise, and once Agent 3 noticed, she stared at him in surprise as well.

"Redd?" 3 asked.

"I-It's really you." Redd uttered. They ran and then proceeded to give each other a tight hug.

"It's been so long." 3 said as she rubbed Redd's back.

"I'm finally happy to see you again!" Redd exclaimed. However, Aaliyah, Cuttlefish and Agent 8 were confused.

"Redd? You know her?" Aaliyah asked.

"Of course! This is my sister, Mia." Redd said. Cuttlefish got beyond shocked by this right now.

 _"LOOKS LIKE THE REUNION IS HAPPENING TODAY! TWO SIBLINGS REUNITE, AND KEPT OUR OWN SECRETS AT BAY!"_ Cuttlefish said in the form of a fast rap. Redd, Aaliyah and Agent 3, or Mia, looks at Cuttlefish confused, and Agent 8 just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, sir. Redd is my brother, and we've been together a lot." Mia said.

"I'm assuming you're older than him then?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Actually, that's a lie. Mia and I are actually the same age." Redd said. Cuttlefish got surprised, but then gets into a rapping formation again.

 _"LOOKS LIKE AGENT 3 IS REVEALING SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW! WHEN WE FINALLY FIGURE OUT, WE WOULDN'T WANT TO SAY N-"_

"Please no more!" 8 pleaded. Cuttlefish stopped his rap, but it was only one word off anyway.

"Anyway, you guys. Cap'n, I bet you would like to see your granddaughters again. I believe it has been a while." Redd suggested.

"Of course! Plus, Marie told me she was preparing some seaweed stew." Cuttlefish said.

"I'm gonna stay here and talk with your friend if that's okay." 8 responded.

"You can. Just go easy on her, she's shy. Mia, wanna come along with me?" Redd asked.

"I would love to." Mia replied with a smile.

"Also, tell me how you got that cape. I would like one." Redd said with a smirk.

"Maybe if we do a couple Turf Wars together, I'll see." Mia replied. And so, Redd, Mia and Cuttlefish made their way to Octo Canyon. Now it was just Aaliyah and Agent 8 staring at each other.

They stare for a good 30 seconds before 8 broke the silence.

"So... you don't talk a lot, don't you?" 8 asked.

"No. I'm not too stubborn to admit it." Aaliyah replied.

"You said your name is Aaliyah, right? It's nice to meet you." 8 said.

"Hm, thanks. What's your name?" Aaliyah asked.

"I told you, it's Agent 8." 8 responded.

"No, I meant your _real_ name." Aaliyah continued. 8 seemed a bit surprised by this. 8 lost his memory when he got stuck in Deepsea Metro, so there's only so much he can remember.

"I... I don't know." 8 confessed.

"What?! You don't know your name?" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"I have amnesia. There's only certain things I remember." 8 continued.

"Well... how about I give you a name?" Aaliyah suggested as she showed 8 a smile. 8 seemed confused by this.

"Are you sure? I do seem fine with Agent 8." The male Octoling said as he brushed his hair aside. Aaliyah saw it and it made her blush, but it went away before 8 can question it.

"Of course I would! I'll give a few suggestions, and you pick one you seem comfortable with." Aaliyah said, showing all her teeth in the form of a smile.

"It's worth a try." 8 said as he shrugged.

"Let's see... what do you think of... Alex?" Aaliyah suggested.

"Nah."

"How about Noah?"

"No."

"Cason?"

"Nada."

"William?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... how about Caleb?" Aaliyah said. 8 smiled as it had a nice ring to it.

"Caleb it is. Thank you, Aaliyah." 8, or now known as Caleb, replied. Aaliyah nervously smiled as her face turns pink again.

"Why are you blushing?" Caleb asked.

"I-I'm not blushing! _You're_ blushing! I just get pretty nervous is all!" Aaliyah yelled.

"Right... anyway, what do you say we meet up with the rest of the group?" Caleb suggested.

"S-Sounds good!" Aaliyah exclaimed. And so, they go the the entrance to Octo Canyon so they can meet up with the rest. Now, it looks like Aaliyah is gonna have to see if Caleb is the right choice for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, there we go! What did you think? I'm finally glad I got the chance to have Agents 3 and 8 in my story. Note I actually had a male Agent 3 when I played the Octo Expansion, but I decided to go with female Agent 3 in my fanfics for 2 reasons. 1: I needed Redd to have some sort of sibling relationship. 2: My sister played the original Splatoon, so I decided to do that in honor for her. Anyway, have a good day and stay fresh! :)**


	3. Lunch Gone Wrong

**Wazzup, fellow squid kids! I am back, and this chapter is now released :D! I hope you enjoy! Btw just another note. For those of you who write Splatoon fanfics, if you feel like using my OC as one of your characters, be sure to ask me so I know, else it would count as stealing. Let's get started now.**

* * *

Back in Octo Canyon, and Callie and Marie are waiting. After all, Marie herself knew where Cap'n Cuttlefish was since she entered the Group Chat when Agent 8, or now Caleb, was still in the Deepsea Metro.

Soon, the Squid Sisters see 5 people come out. Redd, Aaliyah, Cuttlefish, Mia, and Caleb.

"Hey, Gramps! You're back!" Callie greeted.

"Hi, squiddos. Glad to see you're doing well." Cuttlefish said.

"We got here some new faces and some familiar ones as well." Redd responded.

"Well, I know I see you, Gramps and Aaliyah. I'm glad you're doing good, Gramps. How about you, Redd? Aaliyah?" Marie asked.

"I'm fine." Redd replied.

"I'm doing okay." Aaliyah said.

"And I'll just come and say that I'm doing good as well." Mia said as she comes closer. Callie and Marie got surprised by who they saw.

"AGENT 3!" They screamed.

"It's been a while. I'm back from my vacation with Cuttlefish." Mia responded.

"Callie and I are glad to finally see you again, Agent 3." Marie said.

"Oh, you can just call me by my first name, Mia." Mia said with a chuckle. Redd said the exact same thing to her when the guy was forming the Squid Bits.

"Hee hee, you two are so cute together!" Callie teased, making Marie blush in the process.

"Redd? Is that true? Are you Marie's boyfriend?" Mia asked her brother.

"Yes. Yes it is." Redd replied.

"Well... can I tease you? For this time?" Mia asked with a forming smirk.

"Fine. But just this once." Redd said bluntly. Mia stood next to Callie, and both Redd and Marie knew who was coming next.

"Marie and Redd sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mia and Callie sang in unison. Marie blushed more furiously and hid her face, but Redd just smiled and face palmed.

"Of course she would do this." He thought.

"By the way... I forgot to mention. Who's that?" Callie asked as she pointed at Agent 8.

"Oh, this is my new pal, Agent 8." Cuttlefish said.

"His name is Caleb." Aaliyah added.

"Well, that's not my true name... like I said, I don't remember anything about myself." Caleb admitted.

"Um... you're okay with 'Caleb' though, right?" Aaliyah asked as she slightly blushes.

"It's got a nice feel to it. I'll stick with it." Caleb replied.

"Anyway, who wants some seaweed stew?" Marie asked.

"Sure, I'll have something. I haven't really eaten lots of things when I was in the Deepsea Metro." Caleb said.

"I could eat." Aaliyah agreed.

"Well, it's all prepared. I'll go get us some tables and we can eat." Marie said.

* * *

The lunch is all made back at the Squid Sisters apartment. It _was_ supposed to be prepared for dinner, but it was just because how early Cuttlefish got back home.

"You guys okay with some juice to drink?" Callie asked, as she also helped Marie make lunch on some parts.

"Depends on which ones you have." Mia replied.

"Oh, we have a whole sort of different kinds!" Marie responded.

"I'll have some. I mean, fruit juice can be good. Right?" Aaliyah said.

"Actually, I think I'll be okay with some Ginger Ale. Or chocolate milk, if you have any." Redd said. Marie got a bit shocked by that sentence, wondering why Redd would change his mind like that. At least he actually likes seaweed stew, but still...

"Are you sure, Redd? I know you don't drink orange juice often, but we got other kinds." Marie replied.

"I don't really like a lot of juices. I'm being completely honest." Redd said, putting one of his hands up. He didn't want too much trouble.

"Well, why not try? Would you like some grape juice?" Marie asked, forming a toothy smile.

"I tried grape juice before. It's nasty." Redd admitted. He couldn't exactly recall the last time he drank grape juice, but he remembers the taste easily.

"How about something called pomegranate juice? I bet you'll like that." Marie continued. She felt like teasing Redd a little bit, or try to see what kind of juice the red Inkling is okay with.

"I wouldn't want any. I think I'll just have something small. I don't care of it's tea, just no juice." Redd said as he got a bit frustrated.

"Want grapefruit juice?" Marie asked again. Redd didn't like where Marie was going with this.

"No." He said bluntly. Marie thought for a second before blurting out her next suggestion. (If was at this moment that Marie knew... she messed up)

"Cranberry juice?" Marie continued, her smile still wide on her face. She got startled when Redd slammed his fist on the table, in fact, it startled everyone.

"STOP _ANNOYING_ ME, MARIE." Redd exclaimed. Everyone was surprised by that yell. Mostly Mia and Cuttlefish were angry, but Aaliyah seemed a bit scared.

"Oh, lighten up, Redd! I was just engaging conversation." Marie said.

"You're definitely not 'engaging conversation'. You are definitely trying to get on my nerves." Redd protested. Marie was now fed up with Redd's behavior. She grabbed her seaweed stew and put it in a plastic box, like when someone wants leftovers at a restaurant.

"Go hang out with Marina." Marie snapped, and then turns away to leave. Everyone else besides Aaliyah and Redd himself were not pleased by this.

"Redd. That wasn't very nice." Mia said.

"What can I say? She was really getting me mad." Redd confessed.

"That's still not something to just snap at her, squiddo. You owe her an apology later on." Cuttlefish exclaimed. Since Cuttlefish is the leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, Redd had to listen.

"I will later on. And if you want to know later, please leave me out of it." Redd said as he begins to leave.

"I guess I won't make you a cape." Mia teased with a smirk.

"I'LL MAKE MY OWN DANG CAPE!" Redd screamed, and then slammed the door shut when he was outside. Everyone was pretty upset by that, even Caleb was despite him being in Inkopolis Square for only a few minutes. However, Aaliyah felt otherwise. She felt as if Redd knew Marie was getting him frustrated.

"That Agent 4 ain't really too nice. I mean, he really didn't treat Marie very nicely." Caleb said. Everyone, including Cuttlefish for some reason, nodded in agreement.

"O-Objection!" Aaliyah exclaimed as she raised her hand, getting everyone's attention.

"What's up?" Mia asked.

"To be honest with you guys... it's true. Redd knew Marie was getting on his nerves. I'd feel the same, since I'm always being picked on." Aaliyah replied.

"Why stick up for him?" Caleb asked.

"It's because he's my _friend._ Friends always stick up for each other." Aaliyah continued.

"I suppose you're right. At least he did say he will apologize to my granddaughter later." Cuttlefish said.

"I've seen relationships before. There's always arguments." Aaliyah responded.

"But still... my brother was always stubborn. I've seen it before, whenever my mom or dad teases him, he takes it too personal and flips out." Mia said.

"You shouldn't be too harsh on him. He knows what's going on." Aaliyah said as she slightly smiles. Mia sighs in annoyance, and Cuttlefish nods, basically he has taken the side of Aaliyah. Caleb didn't really know how to respond to this honestly.

"I'm gonna go check on him. Just to see if he's okay." Aaliyah replied as she stands up.

"Want me to get another plastic bag to take it with you, so you can heat it up later?" Caleb asked. Aaliyah smiles and blushes.

"Of course." Aaliyah responded.

* * *

Outside of Redd's apartment. Aaliyah stands outside with her seaweed stew inside the plastic box, which is on her hands.

She rings the doorbell a couple times.

"I'm coming!" Redd called out. A few seconds later, he opens the door.

"Oh. Hey, Aaliyah." Redd greeted.

"Hi, Redd. I want to talk again. About what happened." Aaliyah said.

"Fine. Come in." Redd said.

* * *

Inside, Aaliyah puts her leftovers on the kitchen table. By the couch of the living room, Aaliyah saw a sewing machine, with some black fabric. I think Redd must be working on it.

"Do you know how to sew?" Aaliyah asked.

"Some things, yes. I'm gonna make a cape just like my sister." Redd replied. So it was true, Redd wasn't lying.

"So... I know you might seem upset, especially since everyone seemed... a bit... against you?" Aaliyah said, her voice trailing down a bit.

"It's fine, Aaliyah. I just don't wanna talk about it." Redd responded as he began continuing his cape.

"Not me though! I couldn't let you feel left out. I think I won an argument for once." Aaliyah boasted with a smug look.

"You didn't have to. I could've just let it slide." Redd admitted.

"I don't want you to feel lonely like I am. That's what friends are for. You taught me that." Aaliyah said, showing a big smile. Redd got surprised. He said the exact same thing to Aaliyah when she was getting bullied. It's true, Redd _did_ teach her that.

"It's... true. I'm glad you are here though, Aaliyah. I didn't know you would be able to win an argument." Redd said, a bit impressed by that.

"I never actually won one. Plus, Mia still seemed upset. You would still say you're sorry to Marie, right?" Aaliyah asked.

"Obviously. We had 2 arguments throughout our relationship," Redd explained, "The first time was when Marie annoyed me to try Tower Control, and it almost made me hurt her... which I really regret. The other time was when Marie thought I cheated on her when I was watching a movie with Marina. We made up after both of those arguments though."

"I'm glad you're still positive." Aaliyah said.

"By the way, Aaliyah... you gonna ask Caleb out?" Redd asked with a smirk. Aaliyah began to blush again by that.

"M-Maybe later!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"I'm just pulling your leg." Redd said with a laugh. Aaliyah laughed a bit with him. But still. She had to get a bit more courageous with going on a date.

"Want to share some of my seaweed stew when you're done making your cape?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sure. Anything for a good friend like you." Redd replied. And so, their friendship lives on. And so does Redd's relationship... when he makes up with Marie.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's it! Stay Fresh, squid kids! I will see you next time with another chapter, depending on how much time I have to make one! :D**


	4. Dinner Date

**Okay, I just want to get this out of the way first. *Deep breath***

 **WHO is Agent CH? WHY is everyone talking about him?**

 **If you know who is is and why people are doing this, please let me know. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

"Redd... I'm nervous." Aaliyah confessed. She and her friend were currently in Inkopolis Square, and Caleb was talking with a few nearby friendly Inklings, talking about... something that neither Redd nor Aaliyah knows about.

"Hey, try and take it easy, 'kay? Just go up there and say you just want to go out for dinner. Nothing too personal." Redd explained.

"O-Okay. Wish me luck..." Aaliyah said. Slowly but surely, Aaliyah walks up to Caleb. The male Octoling notices his new friend.

"Hey, Aaliyah! Do you like my new clothing? I got it from the shops using some of the CQ points I got, transferring them into coins." Caleb greeted. Currently, the Octoling was wearing the Octo Tee and White Arrows, but doesn't have a head piece on his head yet.

"Y-You look good, Caleb!" Aaliyah complimented. The two other people who were talking to Caleb noticed her. These two were a 2 male Inklings, one is yellow and the other is blue.

"Is this your friend?" The blue Inkling asked Caleb.

"Oh, yes. This is Aaliyah. She and her other friend introduced me to Inkopolis Square." Caleb replied.

"That's pretty cool! Would you like to come hang out with us?" The yellow Inkling asked the nervous Octoling girl.

"I would love to, but... I-I want to talk to Caleb for a bit." Aaliyah responded.

"Nonsense! We can come with you if you want." The yellow Inkling continued.

"U-Uh... n..." Aaliyah stammered. She didn't really want anyone to ruin it. She then thought of a plan, and she began to make a pose of pretending she was viewing the time on a watch.

"O-Oh, would you look at the time! I-I gotta go now. You guys have fun!" Aaliyah exclaimed, and then walks away. The two Linkings just look pretty frustrated by that, since they're not really dumb.

"What is with her? She is definitely not cool." The yellow one wondered.

"I think she cares a lot more about herself." The blue one added. Caleb didn't seem too fond by that.

"That's no way you should talk to my friend! She's definitely one of the best ones I ever met, probably better than you." Caleb protested.

"Then you're not cool." The blue Inkling snapped, and then he and his friend walked away. Caleb sighed and began to walk so he can look for Aaliyah.

* * *

Aaliyah ran up to Redd, with a flustered look on her face.

"I-I can't do this, Redd. Even with some people watching... it really makes me nervous." Aaliyah explained.

"I understand. Considering on what happened with you in the past... I see." Redd said softly.

"Hey, Aaliyah." A voice said. It was Caleb. Aaliyah seemed surprised that the Octoling boy came up to her.

"C-Caleb! What are y-you doing here?" Aaliyah asked.

"Those Inklings back there are no longer talking with me, just because they think you're not cool," Caleb replied, "I think you are awesome though. Did you want to tell me something?"

"U-Uh..." Aaliyah stuttered as she started blushing. She looked at Redd, and the courageous red Inkling smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"W-Would you like to go out for dinner... w-with me?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sure. This will give me some time to hang out with you. What time exactly?" Caleb responded.

"Um... I'll write you a note later on." Aaliyah said, and then turns away if Caleb was gonna make a harsh reply.

"Okay, as long as you let me know." Caleb said. He waves at his new friends one last time before walking away. Once Caleb was not in their sight anymore, Aaliyah ran up to Redd and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh my cod, it worked! Thank you so much for your help, Redd! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Aaliyah cheered.

"Alright, calm down. Just make sure you write that note." Redd said with a laugh.

"Of course I will! *gasp*, I gotta get ready!" Aaliyah shouted. She waves at Redd before running back to her house.

"And while all this is going on, Imma work on my next song for the Squid Bits." Redd thought. There was one title suggestion for their 4th song, and Redd's idea for this was...

 _'I ink therefore I am'._

* * *

Later on that day, a few minutes, Aaliyah gave Caleb a note and told him to meet her around 6:30 PM at a restaurant called "Squid-Kid Eats" near Arowana Mall (Please tell me if you have any better ideas, this was all I can come up with ._.).

Now it is 6:30 PM, and Caleb was waiting by the entrance. Aaliyah wasn't there yet. Was she late?

"She said she'll be here around this time." Caleb thought. A few seconds later, Aaliyah came wearing a pretty purple dress and her hair a bit more fancy.

"S-Sorry I'm late! I had to find a nice dress, and I let Marie do my hair because Redd offered." Aaliyah said.

"It's fine, you do look good I must say." Caleb responded. His clothing consisted of a blue suit and a tie, along with dark grey pants.

"Shall we go in?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sure. We'll start here." Caleb replied. They went inside, and it _did_ look pretty fancy. "Squid-Kid Eats" might not be a good name for a fancy restaurant, but it sure did a very good job on the inside.

"Good evening, you two. How may I help you today?" An Inkling girl with blue hair asked.

"A table for two. For me and this young lady." Caleb responded.

"Right this way." The Inkling said, guiding the two to a table. It was a small table, only 2 chairs, but the good thing? They get to sit across from each other.

As Aaliyah and Caleb were waiting for a waiter to come take their orders, they decide to talk.

"So, Aaliyah. How are you today?" Caleb asked.

"Pretty fine, actually. Thanks." Aaliyah replied.

"Hmm... do you have any hobbies? What's one thing you like to do?"

"I don't do a lot of stuff. I'm... close minded."

"I feel the same. Because of my amnesia, I don't remember things I like to do."

"Well, at least you came to the good side. You look... extraordinary."

"You look cute in that dress, Aaliyah." Caleb complimented. Aaliyah blushes and gasps from that comment.

"Y-You think I'm... c-cute?" She asked. Caleb nods.

"No one's ever called me that before. Lots of people always call me stupid and dumb." Aaliyah confessed.

"Well, I don't think you're either of those. You're the opposite of that." Caleb said. Aaliyah smiles and tiny tears form.

"T-Thank you..." Aaliyah said.

"Hello, lovebirds. I'll be your waiter today." An Inkling boy with pink hair said. Both Aaliyah and Caleb blushed at that.

"I'm only messing with you." The Inkling continued.

"Okay. Cool." Caleb responded.

"May I start you two off with something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Sure. I will have a cola please." Caleb replied.

"I'll just have a small glass of chocolate milk." Aaliyah added.

"I'll be there with your drinks in a moment." The waiter said, and then walks away.

"You like it?" Caleb asked.

"I'm not really huge on soda. Plus, it _is_ my favorite drink." Aaliyah replied.

"I understand. Everyone has their own opinions on... pretty much anything."

"So, anyway, Caleb... where you were before... how was it?"

"Ugh, it was a nightmare."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had to go through many tests, and always hearing that dreaded 'Test Failed' every now and then."

"Geez, that's gotta be rough."

"It was. I wouldn't suggest that you try." Caleb said. A few seconds later, the same waiter came back with 2 drinks.

"Okay, here you go. Now what can I get for you today?" He asked.

"I think I'll have a cheese quesadilla." Caleb replied.

"And for me... I think I'll just have spaghetti and meatballs." Aaliyah said.

"Okay, you got it." The waiter said, and then walks away again.

"So... what was your life like back then?" Caleb asked. Aaliyah seemed a bit frightened when he asked that.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's a bit too personal..." Aaliyah admitted.

"Oh. I see." Caleb said.

"I can at least tell you that... I've always been bullied. Every day... it just happens." Aaliyah responded.

"Do you have any siblings?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. I have an older sister." Aaliyah replied, though she still didn't seem fond of talking too much about that since she knew what happened.

"What's her name?"

"Jenny."

"Do you two talk to each other a lot?"

"That's a definite no. Jenny hates me." Aaliyah confessed. Caleb seemed surprised by that.

"Um... do you know why?" Caleb asked. When Aaliyah responded, her voice was quiet. All Caleb could hear was "she" and "used".

"Huh?"

"Abused me..." Aaliyah whispered, still not meeting Caleb's requirements.

"What was that?"

"She abused me..." A bit louder, but still quiet.

"Could you speak a little louder? I couldn't quite-"

"SHE ABUSED ME!" Aaliyah screamed, and she ended up getting the attention of everyone else here. Aaliyah blushed by her outburst, and then lowers her face so she's not looking at anyone, coming face to face with just the table.

"Sorry if I got too far. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Caleb apologized.

"No, it's fine. I needed to let it out anyways." Aaliyah said, not wanting Caleb to feel bad. Still, that statement was true.

"Maybe you can make up with Jenny when you meet her again." Caleb suggested.

"No. She hates me and she always will." Aaliyah said.

"Oh, Aaliyah. Let's forget all this then. We can just hang out here."

"B-But I-"

"Sssshhh." Caleb said, raising his pointer finger and bringing it close to Aaliyah's lips to interrupt her sentence.

"Let's just have a good time here." Caleb continued. Aaliyah nods, since she agrees this should come to an end.

* * *

Eventually, the two finished their dinner. Caleb ate pretty fast since this was probably his first meal in Inkopolis Square from as far as he can remember.

"Would you two like any dessert?" The waiter asked. Aaliyah grinned as she eagerly raises her hand and waves it around like an excited child.

"Heh heh... sure, we'll have some. I will have... a cheesecake please." Caleb replied.

"Do you have any cinnamon rolls?" Aaliyah asked the Inkling waiter.

"Why, yes. We actually do." He responded.

"I will have a couple of those!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

* * *

"Here you go." The waiter said, setting the desserts on the table.

"Ooh, these look good." Caleb complimented.

"You could say that again!" Aaliyah added. She grabbed one of the cinnamon rolls (there were only 2 because they were pretty big), and begins to scarf it down. She did it slowly than last time since she has tasted one before after a long time.

"Whoa! Be careful there, Aaliyah! You might get a stomach ache!" Caleb said with a laugh.

"Sorry, Caleb. I can't really help it, I love treats if they have icing on them!" Aaliyah said.

"I guess I misunderstand. Just tone it down a bit, girl." Caleb laughed, receiving a chuckle from Aaliyah as well. Once they were done with dessert, they got their check. Aaliyah asked Redd to borrow some money, and the red Inkling agreed. But it wasn't enough from the borrow, so Caleb decided to spend some of his and combine it. It also wasn't a lot, but it was enough to pay.

"Come. Let's go back home." Caleb said.

"Sure thing." Aaliyah responded, and she and Agent 8 made their way back home. Then Aaliyah realized something.

"W-Wait! You don't have anywhere to stay, don't you?" She asked.

"*sigh*, you're right. I don't. I was maybe hoping to ask Pearl and Marina to stay at their apartment sine they were one of the people that helped me escape the Metro." Caleb replied.

"You can come stay at my place! It's small, but I think you'll like it." Aaliyah offered.

"You sure? I don't wanna take up too much space." Caleb wondered.

"Nonsense! I want to spend some more time with you!" Aaliyah exclaimed, and then blushes a little.

"Okay, let's go then." Caleb said, and Aaliyah smiles and nods.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did ya think? I'll try to start working on my crossover much more often, depending on how much time I have. Anyway, have a good day and Stay Fresh! :D**


	5. Emotional Breakdown

**It is now time for the final chapter! These new OCs i have made will play a major part in future stories :D. I hope you like this story and chapter! Let's go! :)**

* * *

Aaliyah's apartment was pretty small. Apparently, Caleb found it interesting when he walked in.

"Wow, this place... it looks pretty nice." Caleb complimented.

"Um... thanks?" Aaliyah said, confused on why he said that. Aaliyah herself thought her own apartment was okay, but compared to some other people who get lots of money from playing Turf Wars, I guess you can say it's alright.

"You really had enough to pay for this? Impressive." Caleb added.

"I have a part-time job at Walleye Warehouse since I don't fight. The pay there is decent, and this was all I could afford." Aaliyah said. She smiles as Caleb looks around the place. She was in awe when she first entered Redd's place, which was HUGE.

"If you have any stuff you want to set down, you can put them over there." Aaliyah responded, pointing to a small desk. Caleb nods, and sets down his backpack on the desk. Aaliyah seemed to have notice some kind of small, marshmallow like things in the shape of many different people on Caleb's backpack.

"What are those?" Aaliyah asked.

"Those are my mem cakes. Those are what little fragments of my memories that I have." Caleb replied.

"So... you remember some stuff?" Aaliyah continued.

"I remember Cap'n Cuttlefish telling me when I first woke up in the Deepsea Metro, I was battling Mia - oh, sorry... Agent 3 in Octo Valley, but we were all attacked by someone." Caleb explained.

"That reminds me... how did you get the name Agent 8?"

"Well, the Telephone told me I was the 10,008th applicant in the underground station."

"A... telephone?"

"I'll explain later. Then, Cuttlefish told me he'll just call me Agent 8 for short. That's all."

"Well, I think that was a good story there." Aaliyah said.

"Yeah, by the way... I don't really have any other clothes on me right now. You don't mind me sleeping in these, right?" Caleb asked.

"N-No, not at all. It's fine." Aaliyah stammered while blushing.

"Ok, good." Caleb said.

"Allow me to give you a tour of my apartment." Aaliyah insisted.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

"And this is my bedroom." Aaliyah said as she shows Caleb the next room. It had white walls and a small desk, and some cabinets on that desk that has Aaliyah's spare clothing inside. The bed was small, just a regular white sheet and a pink blanket.

"Sorry if it's a bit too... girly." Aaliyah apologized.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind it. Why did you ask me that anyway?" Caleb asked.

"I'm gonna let you sleep on my bed today. For being such a nice hostess for you." Aaliyah replied with a small smile.

"Oh, thanks, but... where are you gonna sleep?" Caleb wondered.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I'll still feel comfy, as long as I have a pillow and a blanket." Aaliyah responded.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna see how my stuff over there is doing." Caleb said, and walks back to the living room. Aaliyah walked anyway, but stays beside the couch, not really wanting to be rude and follow him.

Suddenly, Aaliyah heard voices in her head again.

 _"Come on, Aaliyah. Join me. We'll be together forever."_

 _"Aaliyah, you can join me, you know. Your big sis knows best."_

 _"STUPID TRAITOR! YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD!"_

 _"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! NOW YOU'LL PAY!"_

 _"Goodbye... little sis."_

All of those were from Jenny. Once Aaliyah heard her say traitor again, she sat on the floor and began to have some kind of mental breakdown.

"I don't know much that I remember..." Caleb whispered to himself. As he turns around, he got surprised to see Aaliyah on the floor, hugging herself. Caleb offered to help her up, and the innocent Octoling accepts.

"Do you know what happened? I'm curious." Caleb asked with a blunt look. Aaliyah was silent, she didn't respond.

"You do answer questions, right?" Caleb asked more loudly. Aaliyah stammered quietly, no sound could be heard from her.

"Hello! I am talking to you!" Caleb exclaimed, which made Aaliyah flinch from that. She began to run away from Agent 8, and she enters her bedroom and shuts the door. Caleb was shocked, he can't believe Aaliyah ran from him like that. If anything, he felt bad because of how Aaliyah might've been feeling.

"Aaliyah?" Caleb asked as he puts one of his ears right next to the door. Caleb ended up hearing sniffling and crying. He knew his sudden yelling was a bit too far.

Caleb slightly opens the door, and he found Aaliyah sitting on her bed, shaking and continuing her little crying noises.

"Aaliyah..." Caleb whispered. Aaliyah didn't respond. Caleb slowly walked over to her, being careful not to startle the innocent Octoling. Deep inside, Caleb felt something he couldn't describe immediately.

 _"What is this... feeling?"_ He thought. Caleb sat down next to Aaliyah, but she didn't turn around to face him.

"Aaliyah? Are you alright?" Caleb asked. Aaliyah finally turned around to look at him. Her face was all wet with tears.

"N-No... I'm never alright..." Aaliyah responded in a depressed tone.

"What happened? You can tell me if that helps." Caleb said softly. Aaliyah regained her composure by taking a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Do you remember who... DJ Octavio is?" Aaliyah asked.

"Could you give me a description?"

"He's a red octopus with 2 celery sticks in his hands, and a crown, and he's almost always on his Octobot King, making... dubstep music."

"He seems familiar."

"Okay, I'll tell you now. Remember how I told you I have an older sister?"

"Yes."

"W-Well... Octavio took her away from me." Aaliyah said as another wave of tears were coming along. Caleb gasped. Octavio wasn't too clear on his head, but if a girl was taken from this guy, it couldn't be good.

"Oh no!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I-I really miss her!" Aaliyah yelled, and then continued her sobbing. Caleb had no idea what to do. He hasn't been in a situation like this. But he felt really bad to see that Aaliyah was having an emotional breakdown.

"Hey... it's ok." Caleb whispered as he brought one of his arms, and wrapped it around her. This in return made Aaliyah hug him, something Caleb was not expecting.

"Hm. You... cry a lot. Don't you?" Caleb wondered.

"I actually do. Honestly, I cry so much, I could fill up a room and drown in my own tears." Aaliyah said while smiling, but still crying. Caleb managed to chuckle a bit by that.

"Listen. You and your sister might see each other again." Caleb said softly as he hugs back.

"N-No, I already told you before. She hates me. She beat me when I was only 7." Aaliyah admitted. Caleb was beyond shocked by that right now.

"Why would she do that though?!" He shouted.

"B-Because... she _wanted_ to join Octavio. But still... he's still really mean. He still took my big sis away from me!" Aaliyah exclaimed. Her sobbing got a bit louder from that.

"Ssh, it's ok. Just let it all out." Caleb comforted. Aaliyah calmed down and her sobbing slowed down. After a few more minutes which seemed like forever, Aaliyah pulls away from the hug and faces Caleb with a smile.

"Considering you have amnesia... you sure do comfort really good." Aaliyah complimented.

"I didn't want you to feel too bad." Caleb confessed.

"I'm fine now. But the days are still in my head." Aaliyah said as she slightly frowns.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I want you to have something comfy after that." Caleb said.

"No, you don't have to. You can sleep on my bed." Aaliyah insisted.

"Nonsense. Let's just get that sorted out." Caleb chuckled.

"Okay, you can sleep on the couch. You... sure?" Aaliyah said.

"Of course. As long as you're alright, Aaliyah." Caleb complimented. Aaliyah blushes and smiles.

"T-Thank you, Caleb." Aaliyah said as she felt tears on the corners of her eyes.

"Ok, no more crying. I only want to see a smile on your face." Caleb responded. Aaliyah nods and wipes the remaining tears.

"Anyway... good night, Caleb. I'll see you tomorrow." Aaliyah said as lays down on the bed and covers her body with the blanket.

"Night, Aaliyah. We had a good day today." Caleb replied as he walks away. And so marks the beginning of a new relationship between 2 Octolings.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, it is finally done :D! What did you think of it? Review if you want, and do be sure to check out some of mine, and other people's stories as well. Stay Fresh everyone! :)**


End file.
